


Kill of the Night

by BelaCinderella



Series: Kingsman Things [3]
Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Charlie gets a bit tipsy and goes for a walk, M/M, Random Hookup, but not in the bathroom, cheggsy, more blowjobs, so classy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-28
Updated: 2015-04-01
Packaged: 2018-03-20 00:40:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3630216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BelaCinderella/pseuds/BelaCinderella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Consider: 'Kill Of The Night' AU where Charlie ends up in the Black Prince on a rowdy night when Eggsy is there, a bit lost and a lot less than sober, so Eggsy takes it upon himself to show the posh boy where he's ended up and ends up laying him or something. (can you tell I've been listening to your Cheggsy mix?)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'd like to thank my wonderful friend [theflamesthesword](theflamesthesword.tumblr.com) for this prompt
> 
> Here's the mix in question: [Never Done With Killing Time](http://8tracks.com/bela_cinderella/never-done-with-killing-time)

Summer bank holiday weekend, Charlie was out with the “mates” (why does he even hang out with those guys anyway????) and they’re PISSED in their usual pub, so he goes for a walk. A tipsy walk. He loses track of time and street names. Where is he? How does Google maps work???? Can he even unlock his phone??? But look, what light through yonder window break? It’s a TV screen through another pub window. A pub that’s pretty packed. Maybe they can tell him where the heck he is.

Whoops, there is a VERY attractive boy coming at him across the room. Evidently it’s clear that Charlie doesn’t belong in that pub, which is what the boy is trying to tell him, but Charlie isn’t really grasping the words too well.

Hand on shoulder, “listen, I don’t mean to be a bother, but can you tell me where I am?”

The attractive boy rolls his eyes, “right, let’s get you outside before someone nicks ya wallet.”

The cool night air does little to clear Charlie’s head, but the breeze is nice. Attractive Boy is waving down a cab. His arms are very nice. Charlie wonders what they would be like pushing him up against a wall.

“Oi, where are you going back to anyway?” Charlie frowns. He can’t… well he just can’t remember. He knows his own address, but he doesn’t want to go home. He wants to go-

“Back to your bedroom,” says Charlie with a grin. Attractive Boy stops a second and looks at him. Charlie raises an eyebrow. Attractive Boy smiles, but shakes his head.

“Listen, mate, I dunno what you’re gettin at, but-” Charlie crosses the distance between them remarkably fast for someone who can’t remember where he started his evening, and cuts off Attractive Boy with a kiss. It’s sloppy and hot, tongue pushing right past Attractive Boy’s lips and immediately making a run about his teeth, sliding back as Charlie bit Boy’s lower lip, making him start. Charlie grabs Attractive Boy by the waist, pulling them together, another hand sliding up to cup his jaw. Attractive Boy grabs the wrist by his jaw and holds on, other hand grabbing Charlie’s shoulder, not pushing or pulling, just holding him in place. Charlie runs his tongue along Boy’s bottom lip to soothe the bite, then moving to place quick, feathery kisses up his jaw. Attractive Boy is breathing much more heavily than earlier.

“Back to my b-bedroom then?” says Boy as Charlie nibbles an earlobe. Charlie nods. 

Attractive Boy extracts himself from Charlie’s grasp and hurriedly hails a cab, not wanting to walk the maze of blocks back home. One pulls over and Attractive Boy whips open the door, gallantly holding it open for Charlie. He slides in after and quickly gives his address to the cabbie as Charlie picks up where they stopped, raking his teeth up the curve of Eggsy’s jaw to his ear, sliding an hand up Attractive Boy’s thigh. The cabbie rolls his eyes and steps on the gas.

A few minutes later they stop and Attractive Boy pulls away from Charlie again, fumbling for his wallet. Charlie rolls his eyes and pulls out a twenty from his pocket, hands it to the cabbie with a nod, then pushes Attractive Boy out onto the street. 

“Which one is yours?” asks Charlie, looking warily at the maze of apartments. Attractive Boy chuckled and motions for Charlie to follow him up a flight of stairs to a door. Attractive Boy produces a key and unlocks the door as quickly as he can with Charlie’s hands running up his sides, Charlie kissing the back of his neck. As the door swings open Charlie steps into his space, using his chest to push Attractive Boy into his own house, kicking the door shut behind him and pushes Attractive Boy up against the nearest wall. The house is quiet, save for their breathing.

Charlie runs his hands up under Attractive Boy’s shirt, fingertips skimming along the groove of each ab, Boy’s stomach tightening underneath him. He rucks the shirt all the way up, so Attractive Boy lifts his arm and allows Charlie to yank the shirt off, tossing it away. Charlie wedges one leg between Attractive Boy’s, pinning him in place, then using his height forces Attractive Boy to tip his head back in a kiss, exposing his whole neck column. 

Attractive Boy grabs Charlie’s waist, pulling him close, grinding down onto his leg. Charlie cups a hand on Boy’s ribcage, using a thumb to grind and flick a nipple, making Boy arch into it, groaning.

As Charlie scrapes his teeth up Boy’s jugular, he says, “you know, I don’t know your name…”

“Eggsy,” the boy gasps, “my name is Eggsy.”

Charlie used his free hand to squeeze Eggsy through his jeans, “nice to meet you, Eggsy. I’m Charlie.”

“Ch-Charlie, the bedroom’s down…” Eggsy motions down the hall, so Charlie steps back and lets Eggsy kiss him backwards down the hallway and into his bedroom, sitting down when his knees hit the bed. Charlie looked up Eggsy, chest rising and falling quickly. He really was gorgeous.

“What did you say?” 

Charlie tips his head. Had he?

“Did you say I was really gorgeous?” Eggsy asks, giggling.

“Well you are,” said Charlie tugging on the waistband of Eggsy’s jeans, pulling him into his lap. He pulls Eggsy down by the back of his head into another kiss, other hand grabbing his ass. Eggsy pulls up Charlie’s shirt, Charlie leaning back so Eggsy can pull it off, discarding it on the floor. Eggsy pushes Charlie flat on his back, drinking in the sight of his body, then following him down, laying on top of him, trapping him in another searing kiss. 

Charlie kicks off his shoes and swings his feet onto the bed, then grabs Eggsy to flip them over, bracing his forearms on either side of Eggsy’s head. He runs his lips down Eggsy’s throat, biting a bruise on one of Eggsy’s collarbones. Tongue running down into each ab groove, then Charlie was kissing down through the trail of dark hair just above Eggsy’s waistband. Eggsy’s head falls back as Charlie pops the button of his jeans and pulls them off, underwear right after.

Eggsy’s cock bobs lazily against his stomach, hard and leaking. Charlie smiles as he slides his hands up Eggsy’s thighs to rest on his hips, holding him down. Charlie licks on long stripe up the underside of Eggsy’s cock, and Eggsy’s hips stutter a bit under his hands. Charlie takes just the head into his mouth, swirling his tongue around the tip, then takes it in almost all the way. Eggsy reaches down and tangles his hand in Charlie’s hair, tugging a little to encourage him, and Charlie pulls back, keeping just the head in his mouth, then all the way back to the base, letting it bump the back of his throat as he swallowed around it.

“Fuck, fuck!” Eggsy hissed, eyes still shut, and Charlie hummed in response, making Eggsy moan. Charlie set up a rhythm, base, tip, back and forth, tongue running and pressing against every inch of soft, hot skin, humming in time to something, swallowing around the head when he took Eggsy deep. Eggsy’s thighs trembling as his hips worked against Charlie’s hands, ragged moans being pulled from him as his hands pulled on Charlie and balled in the sheets.

Then Eggsy pulled on Charlie’s hair, “not, not yet, I-”

Charlie slides his body against Eggsy’s as he comes back up to his face, grinding his hips against Eggsy’s, rough denim overstimulating Eggsy’s cock, “you want to what?” He dropped his voice to a whisper in Eggsy’s ear, “you want to fuck me?”

“Yes, yes please.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The grand finale?

Charlie chuckles as he continues to grind into Eggsy, making Eggsy squirm beneath him.

"Charlie, iss- iss not gunna happen if you keep that up," Eggsy says, breathless, hands fisting into the sheets. 

"Well then, what are you waiting for?" asks Charlie, rocking back to kneel between Eggsy's knees. 

Eggsy quickly scrambles off the bed to look for something underneath. "I'm waiting for you to get your fucking dick out, mate," he says, muffled down near the ground. 

"How eloquent," drawls Charlie, pulling off his pants and laying back on the bed, spreading his knees. 

"Listen here, I dunno what you ... fuck," Eggsy started as he stood back up, taking in the sight of Charlie, laying across his bed like some, well like a... "you're like a Greek statue." 

Charlie laughs, "which one?" 

Eggsy climbs onto the bed in between Charlie's legs, "mmm, the one of Achilles in Corfu, except he's dying there." Eggsy pauses as he rips open the condom wrapper and rolls it onto himself, "you know, laying there, you look like Michelangelo's painting of Adam." 

"I didn't realize I was getting laid by an art expert," says Charlie, lazily rubbing himself while Eggsy speaks. 

Eggsy pops the cap on the lube bottle and covers the fingers of one hand, "'M not an art expert, I just like looking at it, ya know? By the way, have you, um..." he flexes his coated fingers and raises an eyebrow at Charlie. 

"Well I'm no virgin, if that's what you're asking. Can we get this going before the lube gets cold?" 

"Pushy pushy," Eggsy puts his index finger behind Charlie's balls and slides it, tantalizingly slow, down to his hole, "if you're Adam, then I'm God," Eggsy presses into Charlie up to his knuckle, immediately crooking his finger to find Charlie's sweet spot, "God with his magic finger." Charlie's breathing speeds up, head falls back onto the pillow, eyes shut. As he relaxes, Eggsy slides a second finger in, tapping on Charlie's prostate to the beat of something. Charlie's back arches off the bed, as he grabs the sheets and lets out a moan. 

"Christ, you look amazing," says Eggsy, licking his lips, "and I haven't even done anything yet." 

"I know! I wish you would hurry up and do me," snaps Charlie, rocking down onto Eggsy's fingers. Eggsy just laughs. 

"Fine, alright, are you ready?" 

"Yes, I already said that, didn't I? Hurry up and fucking fuck me!" 

Eggsy pulls his fingers out of Charlie, Charlie whining at the loss as Eggsy's quickly lubes up his cock. Eggsy throws one of Charlie's legs onto his shoulder, grabbing his hips and tipping them before lining up with Charlie's entrance and sliding in slowly. Charlie groans as Eggsy fills him, sitting nearly flush against him. Eggsy stills to allow Charlie to adjust. 

Charlie hooks his free leg behind Eggsy's ass and digs both his heels in, "move." 

Eggsy rolls his eyes but starts to move, rolling his hips slowly at first, but as Charlie whines and cajoles Eggsy picks up the pace. He braces his hands on either side of Charlie's shoulders and snaps his hips into Charlie at a punishing rate. Sweat collecting in the dip of Eggsy's spine and Charlie's chest, Charlie's legs wound around Eggsy to pull him closer with each thrust, Charlie' rolling his hips to match Eggsy. With each thrust in Charlie inhales a splintered, ragged breath, and with each roll out he releases a guttural moan, chewing his lip to keep some of the volume down, eyes rolling back in his head. Eggsy drops to his forearms to ruthlessly bite into Charlie's collarbone, making the other boy growl, one hand grabbing into Eggsy's short hair, back arching off the bed. With this new angle Eggsy slams into Charlie's prostate, stars exploding behind Charlie's eyes. 

"Eggsy!" he shouts before his whole body locks up, vision reducing to pinpoints, breathing stops, and he's shooting strings of cum onto Eggsy's chest. 

"Oh fuck, fuck," Eggsy pants into Charlie's neck as his hips snap erratically into Charlie as he cums too, his whole body vibrating as he does. 

"Hey, you ok?" 

Eggsy picks his head up and looks at Charlie, "yeah, would I not be?" 

"Well no, but you've been laying there for like five minutes and if you don't get this cleaned up, we're gonna end up sticking together." 

"Has it been that long? I must have blacked out..." 

Charlie laughs, "what a compliment." 

Eggsy slides out of Charlie, who hums a little, and leaves to go grab a washcloth. 

He tosses one to Charlie when he returns, "you can just throw it on the floor, I'll get it tomorrow," he says, flopping down on the bed next to Charlie. 

Charlie does as he's told, then sits next to Eggsy for a second, "listen, should I...?" 

Eggsy throws an arm around Charlie and drags him close, "now you should shut it and let me spoon you so I can fall asleep without worrying about you making it home safe." 

Charlie opens his mouth to respond, but shuts it, and wriggles under the covers next to Eggsy.

**Author's Note:**

> Do you like it when authors promise you a lot of stuff, and only sporadically deliver the goods? Then follow me on [tumblr!](dilf-enthusiast.tumblr.com)


End file.
